The present invention relates generally to the art of pocket lighters, often referred to as xe2x80x9ccigarette lighters.xe2x80x9d More particularly, the invention relates to an improved pocket lighter which is adapted to enhance its child resistance characteristics.
The domestic standards for child resistance of pocket lighters are set forth at 16 C.F.R., Part 1210. New lighters proposed for sale must be shown to satisfy the child resistance standards before the lighters can be sold in the United States. Manufacturers of pocket lighters have employed various techniques in an effort to comply with the child resistance standards.
In this regard, some lighters utilize a mechanism preventing the lighter""s thumb button from being depressed unless a preliminary step is first taken. For example, it may be necessary to move a slider mechanism to a predetermined position before the thumb button can be depressed. While such techniques have worked generally well, there is a need in the art for additional novel constructions of pocket lighters.
A pocket lighter in accordance with one aspect of the present invention comprises a gas container having an outlet valve through which ignitable gas is released. An igniter device having a reciprocative plunger is also provided. The igniter device is operative to produce a spark when the plunger is axially moved. A thumb actuator is operative to cause opening of the outlet valve and axial movement of the reciprocative plunger, thereby producing a controlled flame. The pocket lighter is constructed and arranged such that at least ten pounds of force is required to operate the thumb actuator.
In some exemplary embodiments, a valve spring is situated so as to operate against opening of the outlet valve. The valve spring thus contributes to the force required to operate the thumb actuator. Often, the pocket lighter will comprise an outlet tube in fluid communication with the outlet valve. In such cases, the valve spring may comprise a helical spring located about the outlet tube.
The pocket lighter may be constructed so that the outlet valve is opened via a pivotal lever engaged by the actuator button. In some exemplary embodiments, a fulcrum location of the pivotal lever will be located approximately 2.0 millimeters from an axis of the outlet valve. Preferably, the lever and outlet valve will contribute at least about two pounds of force to the force required to operate the thumb actuator.
In some exemplary embodiments, at least one actuator spring contributes to the force required to operate the thumb actuator. Preferably, the actuator spring will be operative to contribute at least about five pounds of force to the force required to operate the thumb actuator. Depending on the exigencies of a particular application, the actuator spring may take on a variety of different configurations. For example, a pair of coaxial helical springs may be used for this purpose. In some cases, the actuator spring may be located beside the igniter device. Alternatively, the actuator spring may be located beneath a bottom surface of the igniter device.
The pocket lighter may comprise an outer housing having a housing end cap configured to be fit therein. In some such embodiments, an actuator spring located between the housing end cap and the thumb actuator may provide a predetermined force for operation of the thumb actuator.
In another aspect, the pocket lighter comprises an outer housing having an open end. A housing end cap is configured to be fit into the open end of the outer housing. A gas container, having an outlet valve through which ignitable gas is released, is located in the housing. An igniter device is also located in the housing, having a reciprocative plunger operative to produce a spark when axially moved. A thumb actuator is located at the housing end cap and moveable with respect thereto. The thumb actuator is operative to cause opening of the outlet valve and axial movement of the reciprocative plunger to thereby produce a controlled flame. An actuator spring is located between the housing end cap and the thumb actuator to provide a predetermined force for operation of the thumb actuator.
In some exemplary embodiments, the actuator spring is a helical spring. For example, a helical spring may be located about a shaft of the thumb actuator. In this regard, the thumb actuator may be configured having a button portion located at one end of the shaft. The helical spring in such embodiments will typically engage a bottom surface of the button portion.
A still further aspect of the present invention is achieved by a pocket lighter comprising an outer housing having an open end. A housing end cap is configured to be fit into the open end of the outer housing. A gas container located in the housing has an outlet valve through which ignitable gas is released. An igniter device, also located in the housing, has a reciprocative plunger operative to produce a spark when axially moved. A thumb actuator is located at the housing end cap and moveable with respect thereto. The thumb actuator is operative to cause opening of the outlet valve and axial movement of the reciprocative plunger to thereby produce a controlled flame. The pocket lighter further comprises a pivotal lever extending between the outlet valve and the thumb actuator. The pocket lighter is constructed and arranged such that at least ten pounds of force are required to operate the thumb actuator.
Other objects, features and aspects of the present invention are achieved by various combinations and subcombinations of the disclosed elements, which are discussed in greater detail below.